Are These Yours?
by Shyro Foxfeather
Summary: [Teen Titans] Cyborg finds something shocking in the dryer...


Are These Yours?

By Shyro Foxfeather

……

Cyborg whistled joyfully at finally beating Robin's high score. However, he was doing laundry so the whistling was ill timed. He started whistling another tune (which sounded oddly like 'Guns and Roses') when he stumbled upon _them_…

He froze. Just as he had begun loading in Robin's uniform—being careful not to shake it too much, it just might explode—when he came upon the most shocking thing he'd ever seen in his life.

Purple lacy underwear. There was definitely not much to this particular piece of clothing that was sure.

Unlike a lot of creeps of the male species, Cyborg was dead afraid of these. Star would sooooo kill him but…

If he left them hear Robin or BB might steal them and then there would be chaos. Very chaotic chaos. That involved…booms.

Big booms.

Like mushroom cloud sized booms.

Which is bad.

Very bad.

Oh so very, very bad.

Cyborg contemplated what to do while silently envying Robin. These were probably Star's and that meant Robin was one very lucky _teenage_ boy.

He grabbed a light blue towel from the dryer and wrapped the _thing_ in it (without touching _it_, mind you.)

He gulped before walked down the corridor leading to the Tameranean's room. He hesitated in front of the large steel door separating him from the female in question.

He raised a shaking fist, about to pound a loud—or meek, depending if he chickened out or not—knock when the door suddenly flew open. Star rushed out but was halted when she ran into the unsuspecting Cyborg. Luckily, no one had toppled over.

"Friend Cyborg! I wanted to know if you and the others wanted to play and earth game with me that I just learned from a book. However, we will need a bottle…" She trailed off and raised a delicate eyebrow at the towel he was holding.

"Uh… I was-um-stuck with laundry duty and f-found these. Uh-don't be mad, kay?" He stuttered out while blushing up a storm.

She took note of this but said nothing about it. "Okay!"

He unwrapped the towel before lifting it before her. "Here…Uh… Yeah."

She giggled at his lack of bravery at the situation and even harder at what he was holding. "Cyborg, I am sorry to disappoint you, however, these are not mine."

"They're not?" He asked feeling relived. This meant Star wouldn't kill him after all…

Wait.

This meant that these belonged to…

Oh…nut bunnies.

Cyborg became a few shades lighter as all the blood drained from his face. "Oh no. Oh no no no no no no no no no…no." Cyborg's voice became higher until he trailed off with merely a squeak.

Starfire giggled before floating off and leaving Cy to figure out his next move.

……

37.21 minutes later.

Cyborg knocked firmly on the door of the mystic/spooky extraordinaire.

Raven opened her door a mere crack and glared the grinning robot/human. Before she could utter an annoyed 'what' a pair of her underwear were shoved into her face.

In her shock she stared blankly at the frilliness of what she not held. Cyborg grinned, "BB was parading around with those sayin' how he found 'em in the laundry room. Star said they weren't hers so Beast Boy went and showed them to everyone." Cyborg lied.

Mouth agape, Raven stood there as tendrils of livid energy rolled off her in waves.

"Where?" She hissed as she tossed the behind her and into the depths of her room.

"Living room." Grinned Cy.

……

And with that the tower was filled with a lot of noises similar to:

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow Rae! What did I-ow!"

and…

"Is that a cactus? Holy-no throw cactus! You threw-OW!"

and…

"You wear black lacy underwe-OW! Honestly! It wasn't meeeeeeeeeee!"

and of course…

"OW!"

Sweet…

…Owari…

…

Disclaimer: Despite my claims of grandeur and luxury, I am no more than a humble Otaku with empathic powers, blackberry tea, and a cactus named Kurage Saboten. I own nothing else.

You all deserve an explanation, correct? Well this was inspired by another fic I'm writing called 'That Time Again' which will be up soon enough.

The reason Beast Boy didn't find them was because in the end he'd just keep them. And worship them. Given that he knew they were Raven's, which according to the pajama fic he would.

The reason Robin didn't find them. Robin is somewhat deprived. And it wouldn't be as funny seeing as he can keep a straight face. He'd probably leave them there.

Cyborg is not in the 'Titans Pairing' loop. So neither Star nor Rae would be comfortable with him finding them. And he wouldn't worship them. Plus, I think he would freak out. He blamed BB so he'd seem like the good guy.

Heh. I love to see them squirm!


End file.
